It's A Long Story
by BShrink
Summary: This is an EClare fan fic. Eli wants Clare but he isn't sure if it's the smart thing to do. He keeps moving forward, until someone from his past shows up and threatens Eli and Clare's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**NFA: Okay this is my first fan fiction EVER. I would love the feedback, and I am writing chapter 2 at the moment, but it is not complete yet. I would love to be able to update once or twice a week, but we'll see how lazy I am. But since the first half of the season is in the last week (omg) I will probably be able to update more often. ALSO I wrote this BEFORE we found out that Julia, Eli's old girlfriend, had died in a car accident. It's not that I didn't think that's what had happened, I just wanted to be a little different and have a different theory. So if you're going to write a review yelling at me for having a different name, and cause of death, please don't. I am aware, but this was written BEFORE.**

**

* * *

**Clare looked up from her English assignment to find Eli looking at her, "what, do I have something on my face?"

Normally she would have just played it off as a joke, but there was something about Eli that just made her want to be as close to perfect as can be.

"No," Eli said with the smallest hint of a laugh, "I just… I wanted to ask if you wanted to work on the new assignment today after school, um, at The Dot?"

"Oh, ah sure," she could feel the blood go to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Sweet," Eli smiled, "oh, and your face looks perfect. I love the rosy cheeks."

Clare buried her face in her hands then leaned forward and smacked Eli's arm, "you're such a jerk," she was kidding, "you didn't have to point it out!"

"One: ouch! Two: I really do love the rosy cheeks, you wear 'em well," he smiled and Calre's anger melted away.

She hated how his quips and smile could make her forget about her anger; oh and those eyes, they just make her melt away.

Eli was now looking down at the teacher's write-up about the new assignment. This class would have probably been a huge bore if Clare weren't in the class. He knew a couple other people in the class, mainly because of his sciences and socials classes, but he didn't really get to know them so he actually had no clue if they were nice or even wanted to be friends with him.

He didn't really mind that much though, he had all the friends he needed, Adam, whom he recently found out was transgender, and Clare, whom he liked, but he wasn't sure if he should actually go after her. After his last girlfriend died, he had been really weary about getting that close to girls in fear it would happen again.

"It wasn't your fault," he was constantly told, "she wanted to go."

None of that helped him though. He always felt it was his fault. After all, right before it happened he had to tell her that he was moving, not that he wanted to. But Meghan, his girlfriend, was in a bad mood already, and this had sent her over the edge.

Eli had driven her home from a movie the day after and she asked him if he could pop into the variety store and get her something to eat. So he stopped, parked in the back since the streets were overcrowded and went inside. When he came back he had the biggest shock he had ever had. Meghan was stone cold frozen. She had her eyes closed and only twitched every so often. She held a bottle of pills in her hand. Eli immediately dropped the food and called the police. They came and rushed her to the hospital and Eli's parents told him that Meghan was dead.

He never fully moved on, but since he had moved away for a couple years he had sort of gotten used to it. Moving back to Toronto this year though wasn't helping him. Almost everyday he had to drive by where Meghan overdosed, in _his_ car. Then there was Clare… He liked her, but he knew her family seemed to be on the rocks and his family had a history of moving.

"What if we do get together then I have to leave again," he often told himself, "what if because of her family's problems it becomes the Meghan situation all over again?"

Suddenly the bell rang, snapping Eli back to reality. He quickly packed his bags so he could head to The Dot. Before he headed to The Dot he had to grab something from his locker, specifically a little gift for Clare. He felt like he had to repay her for being so nice to him... and he felt guilty he flirted but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to make anything official.

He stared at the little wrapped box for a couple minutes then snapped back. He looked at his watch, "oh crap!" He almost shouted, realizing if he didn't leave now, there was no way he would get to The Dot before Clare, which he needed to be. He talked to Peter to arrange a special seat, just for Clare and him.

He closed his locker quickly and rushed to his car. Arriving at The Dot, he spotted Clare slowly walking up with Alli. Eli ran inside to find Peter to find the seats, "right this way," Peter said with a smile, "and let me give you some advice. The Edwards are really nice people, especially their mom. When and if you meet her, be polite and she'll love you… Hopefully."

"Ahahaha, thanks man," Eli realized that he never once thought about meeting Clare's parents, mainly because he met Meghan, his only girlfriend, _through_ her parents because his dad knew her dad from high school.

At that moment Clare came into view, this time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**NFA: I am so tired, it's 3:35am and I just finished. Any mistakes, SORRY. Review please & enjoy.

* * *

**Eli waved to her. He then noticed his hear was racing. He put his hand into his pocket, making sure the gift was still there. He smiled as Clare came and sat down in the booth.

"Uh, h-hey," Eli was stuttering.

"Hi," Clare said shyly.

Both had thoughts running through their brains basically telling themselves they are stupid. Eli was telling himself, "Oh my god, you're stuttering! Wow, she'll totally like you now. At least you now know you really like her." Clare's thoughts were almost the same. They were, "Wow Clare, you can't even speak properly? Too quiet and no confidence. You obviously like him."

Of course to the other person, they sounded cute, and they were happy, so why ruin it? Peter walked up to get their drinks and food, but was quick to give them the space.

"Alright, so for the assignment, we have to write a bio – " Clare was saying but stopped suddenly.

"About the partner, yeah, I remember but before that I have something for you," Eli smiled, but it quickly turned into a concerned face, "Clare, what are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I just thought I saw someone who used to go here. Wait, you got me something?" Clare smiled but looked down at the table.

Eli placed the gift on the table, "I just feel like I owe it to you."

"Oh it's awesome Eli!" Clare pulled out a small book, "it's perfect for writing."

"In case my earphones aren't enough. Sometimes you just have to write, and this design just screamed Clare to me," Eli was shy now.

"Oh Eli, it's perfect. You're so right, this design is me!" Clare had a huge smile on her face, "I can't wait to start writing in it, even if it's all rage."

Eli smiled an actual smile, "great, I guess my job is done then."

Peter came with their food and drinks and winked at Eli, telling him "good luck" and "the message is there." They ate in silence for a couple minutes until Clare broke the silence, "so, the assignment is to be two pages, so either I am going to have to get creative, or you're going to have to tell me more about yourself."

"Well you'd get credit for being creative, so why don't you do that?" Eli laughed.

"Keep this up and the first thing I'm writing bad things about in this book is you," Clare was laughing now too.

It's not like she could have helped herself. It's what she called "the Eli Effect" and boy did she love _and_ hate it. On one hand, she loved it because it always had her smiling or laughing, which makes her forget her parents are on the verge of divorce. O the other hand she hated it because she knew how much it showed she liked him. He didn't even have to be there, just mentioned.

"Well, I'd be honored," Eli smirked.

They finished their food and wrote a couple basic things about each other for the assignment. They got up to pay for the food, "I've got this, don't worry," Eli took out his wallet.

"Oh, thanks," there went the blood to her cheeks again. Sometimes she wished she could control it, but obviously that would have been too simple.

As they walked out Eli realized Clare was walking home, "um, I can give you a ride if you want."

"And have my parents see a hearse in their driveway? I don't think so, but thanks."

"I could drop you off at the end of the street," Eli wasn't wanting to take no for an answer.

"Fine, alright, if you insist," to be honest, Clare _was_ interested in seeing the hearse from the inside.

She climbed into the passenger side of the hearse and let out a small gasp. To her it was beautiful. It was also cleaner than most teenagers' cars. She kept looking at everything around her, amazed at what he had in his car.

"Are you okay?" Eli was partially joking, but he was a little concerned.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry," Clare shyly laughed, "It's just so clean and beautiful."

"You're odd, but I like it. I'll be sure to include that in the assignment," was that a wink Clare just saw? "Well, here we are, home sweet home."

"Sure, we'll call it that. Thanks for the ride and more importantly the book," a smile crept up as Eli drove off.

That night her parents fought… Badly. Clare looked on her desk for the book and a pen. Almost immediately after she grabbed the pen her computer beeped.

_Eli_G93: Hey, how's home sweet home?_

_ Clare_E94: Hey, ugh wish I could say well, but it's sooo the opposite._

_ Eli_G93: Need to rant?_

_ Clare_E94: Nah, that's what the book is for, remember? Don't worry, I'll write bad things about you first._

_ Eli_G93: Haha. Well I'm here if you need me._

_ Clare_E94: No, it's late, go to bed._

_ Eli_G93: All right, but I'm keeping this up; need me, just message._

_ Clare_E94: All right, sleep tight._

_**Eli_G93 has signed off.**_

Clare began writing in her book and soon found herself fast asleep at her desk. That morning she woke up to her alarm blaring. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or someone turned it up, but it seemed louder than usual. Clare got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Where's dad?" Clare asked, still half-asleep.

"Already left for work," her mother signed, "sometimes I wish Darcy were back, it seems so empty without her here."

"I know mom, me too."

At school, everyone seemed so happy and excited about something, at least to Clare. She spotted Eli right before last block at his locker, "hey," she said softly.

"Hey, whoa! Did you get _any _sleep?" He really sounded concerned.

"Um, like an hour or two? I'm not sure, I just kind of passed out at my desk."

"Well, we have English now, I'm going to talk to Ms. Dawes, okay?"

Clare nodded, too tired to say much else. She really just needed to sleep. If she went home though her mom or dad would probably yell at her for not being in class. Eli supported her while walking, since she had almost fallen over multiple times already.

"Ms. Dawes?" Eli asked, knocking on her door.

"Yes Eli?" Ms. Dawes turned around, "oh my, what happened to Clare?"

"She only got an hour or two of sleep. Do you mind if I take her home?" "Oh gosh no! She needs her sleep, you guys can catch up tomorrow."

When Eli got Clare into his car she spoke up, "I can't go home. My parents will yell."

"You can sleep at my house, my parents are working all day."

When they got to Eli's house he helped her get out of the car, thought she seemed pretty strong again. As soon as she landed on the couch she fell asleep, so Eli went to grab his laptop and some food.

Hours later Clare awoke, fully refreshed.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"A little past 5," Eli smiled.

"Crap…" She looked around, "wow, you have a nice house."

"Thanks, it's alright. I liked my old one better."

"You used to live here?"

"Yeah, a couple years ago, and then um I had to move. Now I am back."

All of a sudden Eli's phone rang.

"New text message," Eli flipped it open.

The look on his face was pure shock. "Are you okay Eli?" Clare looked at him then glanced at the phone. The message read:

_Hey Eli! Guess who is back at Degrassi with you! Can't wait to see you, been forever! – Meghan_

"Eli! Are you okay?" Clare was confused.

"She is dead though. She's suppose to be dead…"


	3. Chapter 3

**NFA: OMG MID-SEASON FINALE TONIGHT. Anyway, yes, new chapter. Sorry for the wait. On a different note; if you watch muchmusic, I'm sure you've seen the walk-on role contest thing. How amazing would it be if I got that? I never win anything though, so psh, not putting my hopes up high.

* * *

**"What? Eli, you're not making any sense," Clare just stared at him.

"Um, it's kind of a long story," Eli was still staring at the phone, shocked.

"Eli, you can tell me," Clare was almost crying now, it felt like the right thing to do.

"Okay," Eli took a deep breath before continuing; "I've known Meghan for about 5 years now. My dad has known her dad since high school and they've been friends since then. I met Meghan because of her dad; he brought her over one day while all our parents were hanging out. A short while after that we started dating.

"We always had fun together and she always seemed like the happiest person. I don't think I ever saw her frown. That is, until about a month before I moved. She started acting out at school and at home. She told me she was just getting tired of it, tired of everything.

"I didn't know I was moving till a couple days before, I was used to it; my parents move a fair amount. This time was different though; I had never had a girlfriend before. I had to break the news to her, and that alone broke my heart; I loved her. The next day we went on a date; we went to see a movie. On the way back home she asked me if I could stop at the variety store and get her something to eat. The street was busy so I parked in the back. I went in and when I came out I saw her. She was still, except when she twitched; she had a pill bottle in her hand. I called 911, but later my parents told me she was dead. It's all my fault!"

"Eli, how does that make it your fault?" They were both crying now.

"It was the day after I told her I was moving, and in _my _car!" Eli shouted, "and now I'm getting told she's coming to Degrassi? I indirectly killed my girlfriend and now I'm being told otherwise. What am I suppose to believe?"

"Why don't you ask her to meet you? That way you can tell if it's her."

Eli texted her back _"Hey Meghan. Long time no talk. Meet me The Dot right now? – Eli" _He really hoped that it was in fact Meghan, but at the same time he didn't. Now that he told Clare about Meghan he felt much better about it. If it really was Meghan though, why did his parents tell him that she died, and why didn't Meghan contact him until now?

The phone vibrated. _"Sorry, can't at the moment. Still unpacking. But late night desserts run tonight? –Meghan."_

"Please come with me," Eli looked worried,

"She doesn't know me thought."

"Then she can meet you! Please!"

"Fine, but if things go weird, I'm gone!"

"Deal."

Then the wait began. Eli kept pacing back and forth until it annoyed Clare and she asked him to stop. Though it was only 5:30 and they were meeting Meghan at 7:30 it seemed a day away. Suddenly Clare stopped looking at Eli and jumped from her seat, "oh my gosh! I never called my parents and told them I was here!"

Clare quickly picked up the phone and dialed her phone number, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice.

"Uh, hi mom, it's Clare."  
"CLARE! Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

"Sorry mom, I'm at my friend Eli's house. He drove me here last period because I was almost falling asleep in the hall."

"Why didn't you get enough sleep? You could have come home and not made me worry."

"Mom I'm not blind or deaf! You and dad fighting keep me up all night! I can't just tune it out anymore. If I came home during last period you guys would have yelled at me for not being in class!"

Clare was almost in tears at this point. Eli walked into the room holding a drink in each hand. He gave Clare a glass of water and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I – I think you're mistaken. I have to go."

Then the phone went dead. Clare turned around and cried quietly into Eli's shoulder.

"Twice in a day? This isn't the rock solid Clare I know."

"Guess that Clare is becoming a rarity," Clare wiped away her tears and drank some water.

"Well," Eli smiled, "I like both Clares, equally. Now come on, you can't go out and maybe meet my dead-but-not-actually old girlfriend looking like that, your mascara is running," he kissed her forehead and lead her to the bathroom.

Clare laughed as Eli took off her makeup, which only made it harder for him; which made it funnier to Clare.

"I can do it myself," she paused, "even if you doing it is amusing."

"Laugh all you want, you're obviously trying to torture me."

"It was always my plan. Looks like you caught me."

Before they knew it, it was 7:10, leaving them 20 minutes to get there. They decided to walk, so they left to give them loads of time. When they arrived The Dot was almost empty; there were a couple seated outside, some people near the doors and Peter behind the counter. As they walked in Peter greeted them.

"Hey! Ms. Edwards, looking fine as usual," he then whispered, "who's the stud date?"

Peter winked which caused Clare to blush, which made Peter laugh and Eli smile.

"Hey, I'm Eli. I had to practically beg and drag her here," though he knew Peter, he wanted to play along.

"The Edwards always did play hard to get."

They waited nervously, ordering some drinks while waiting. Since the place had little new customers in it, Peter sat down with them, "so what's the deal with the girl you're meeting?"

"Well I used to date her; then I had to move and she was already going through some tough times so the day after I told her she ended up overdosing in my car. My parents told me she was dead, but I got a text from her a couple hours ago saying she's coming back, and going to Degrassi with me."

"Coming back from the dead…Interesting."

"And 'Mr. Stud' over here couldn't meet her alone, so here I am," Clare playfully rolled her eyes.

Then the bells on the door chimed, Clare turned her head quickly. Eli let out a gasp. Peter got up and went to the counter hastily.

"O.M.G! Eli!" The girl said, a little more high-pitched than Clare would have liked.

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger? Eh, sorta. Sorry ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NFA: ugh, I totally procrastinated on this chapter. Which is bad, because that tells me I will probably end up doing that all year, when school starts. Speaking of school, I may get one chapter done before school starts (as for me it starts September 8Th) but once school starts I probably will only post once a week if not once every two weeks. Argh grade 11.

* * *

**_Great, _Clare thought, _she's gorgeous. Plus they already hated. I now have no chance._

"Meghan!" Eli got up to hug her.

He couldn't believe it, it was actually Meghan. Though she was way more preppy than she used to be, he could still remember the face.

"Um… who's this?" Meghan asked coldly, about Clare.

"Oh this is Clare."

"H-hi. Eli's told me about you."  
"Are you two, um, dating?" Was that anger in her voice?

"Eli and I?" Clare looked at him, "no, we're not."  
"Nah, we're just friends," Eli said, smiling and glancing at Clare.

"'Cause I haven't heard _that_ before," Meghan turned to Clare, "Eli would always tell his parents we were just friends when we started dating; he was scared we'd get in trouble."

Meghan flashed an "I'm-so-pretty-and-better-than-you" smile to Clare, who gulped and excused herself to the bathroom. In the bathroom she just stared at herself in the mirror; wondering how she could even compete. "I have the brain, but she has the beauty _and _the history. Why would he pick me?" Clare shed a tear, but wiped it away quickly.

Clare took out her cell phone and selected create new message. _Sorry, I have to go. Mom called-needed at home. – Clare_. She hated lying to Eli, but she didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing.

Beep-beep. The ring tone of her cell sounded, telling her she had a new message. Do you need a ride home? I can drive you. – Eli. Clare replied no thanks. Wouldn't want to interrupt your guys' reunion :) – Clare.

She just had to make it out of there without crying; once she was on the streets she didn't care who saw. She walked up to the mirror and made sure it wasn't noticeable she had cried at all. Wiping away the small smudge of makeup and composing herself, she walked out the bathroom door.

She saw Meghan laughing and flirtatiously hitting Eli, causing Clare to almost cry so she hastily walked to the door, hoping Eli didn't notice her. On the street she looked back at The Dot and unfortunately got a perfect view of the two. Except when she saw Eli, he almost looked sad. She thought she was seeing things though; but she swore he was looking right at her. "Only time will tell," she mumbled to herself as she walked home.

At The Dot Eli sat there, listening at Meghan talk about her old school, and her friends. "- And she totally is going crazy without me there and I totes miss her!"

"Uh, Meghan," Eli had enough.

"Yes?" Meghan had that "are you going to as me out" voice going on.

"When the hell did you become a prep? And why did you randomly start texting me, today. You've been gone for years, I thought you were dead!"

"What? I'm so not preppy! I'm still lil' old me," she playfully winked, " I just got my cell working again, I got it about a year after, ahem, _that, _and then it broke and I just got it fixed. You know Eli, I thought about you everyday. I've missed you so much, it just hurt so much."

"You don't think I missed you? My parents told me you were dead for goodness sake! I thought you dead in my car! You know how guilty I felt?" Eli was trying not to yell, "I mean, come on Meghan, I loved you. It broke my heart to tell you I had to leave. Then you almost died! I could barely live with myself. I loved you and I caused you to overdose."

"It wasn't your fault though. At the time, I wanted to go. I'm all better now. And I love you Eli, I always have. Even if you think I'm preppy."

Eli glanced at the clock on the wall, "oh crap, I have to go, I'm sorry Meghan."  
Once outside Eli walked to his car, but instead of driving home, he drove to Clare's house. He would've walked there, but he didn't want Meghan to think something was up. Inside her house, Clare was crying in her room, half hoping he would call her. She looked up randomly and noticed herself in the mirror. "Oh, I know it's Eli, but I should _not_ be crying over him," she told herself and got up. Walking to the bathroom she noticed the house sounded quiet for once.

She had just finished cleaning herself up and was on her way to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Wearily she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Eli stood there, a little wet as it had started to pour.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay."

"Of course," Clare faked a smile, "no parents here means no fighting."  
"Clare… I'm sorry. That's not even the Meghan I remember. Now are you going to let me in, or am I going to just get soaked?"

"Come in, besides I think you're already soaked, you should probably get into something dry anyway."

"Thank you. One question: what is there for me to wear? I wouldn't exactly say I'm your size."  
"Haha. I'll get you something of my dad's."

With that Clare opened the door wider and moved out of the way. The smile he gave her reassured her that everything before them would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**NFA: OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY. It's been at least a month, hasn't it? I started up with school and kept doing homework, then it was like 8pm and i didn't really want to stay up really late working on writing, because then it would end up sucking. Not that this is much better, but ya. I'm so sorry, forgive me? 3

* * *

**Eli and Clare say in her living room in silence; they would just look at each other than look away in embarrassment. Eli wore an old shirt of her dad's and some pajama pants that her dad had been given but never fit. Clare had changed clothes too; she was now wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts. She would've worn pants but her parents hadn't done laundry all day. Finally they spoke; Eli looked at her with a sorrowful look, "I really am sorry. The Meghan I know was shy, sweet, beautiful and just downright kind. Sort of like you, really. But that Meghan is the complete opposite. The Meghan I know would have tried to contact me long before she did. Would you try if something happened to either of us?"

Clare just looked at him for a couple seconds then flung herself into him, hugging him, "oh Eli, I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have left without and actual reason; I just felt… inferior to her. I mean she's gorgeous! I guess I would. Eli, you're my best friend, I'd never want to change that. Forgive me, please?"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. None of this was your fault. And she may be gorgeous, but who am I with right now?" Eli was holding her tight.

He didn't want to let go; it felt so nice, he missed feeling like this. It had been several years ago. They held each other in silence, not needing to say a word. Every so often there was the sniffle of Clare crying. Slowly all the both of them saw was black.

When Eli woke up they were still lying together on the couch. Since he had been the one originally on the couch, Clare was on top of him, so he couldn't exactly get up. He slowly shifted to see if it was the morning, trying to not wake Clare up. He saw a nearby clock and tried to focus his still tired eyes on the bright green numbers. It was in fact morning, and yet they were in exactly the same place they were last night. _Wouldn't her parents have woken us up and moved at least one of us?_ Eli thought.

"Clare," Eli whispered to check if she was awake.

Clare groaned and opened her eyes, only to wince at the light and close them again. She took a double take a couple seconds later. She looked around the room, realized she was still lying on Eli and got up.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know if my parents are home, would you?"

"Uh, no. It's been completely quiet the whole time. Plus, you'd think that they would separate us if they saw us uh, sleeping on each other."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just kind of fell asleep. All the crying tired me out I guess," Clare laughed.

"All good. You basically weigh nothing anyway," Eli laughed and smiled.

"I guess that's a compliment. Thanks," Clare couldn't help but smile back.

The silence in the room for once was not uneasy. They just hugged each other and looked at each other.

"Don't you think it's weird my parents are like, dead quiet?" Clare seemed to interrupt a silent conversation.

"I'm sure everyone is fine; that this whole thing is okay," Eli said, reassuring.

"Well, I hope so, I mean you can never be too sure. I don't even know if they are home, let alone safe. What if something happened to –" Clare was cut off by Eli's lips.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and once she did, she let her lips meld with his.

Eli pulled away after a moment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you: a girl's favourite kiss will be either her first one or a surprise one," Clare blushed.

"Hmm…" Eli pretended to think hard, "I don't think so. I guess you'll just have to teach me all these things."

Eli leaned to kiss her again, and Clare broke it by laughing, "How would things be interesting if you knew all the secrets?"

Now Eli laughed, "you flat out told me, that wasn't very secretive!"

Clare playfully smacked him and got up to go to the kitchen. Eli followed her and sat at the table. There was yesterday's newspaper on the table and he picked it up. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast filled the kitchen. As Clare cooked she looked out the window; they sky was a pinkish blue colour, with little clouds.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car pulling up. Confused, Clare stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the window with the correct view. She saw her mom getting out of the car, just her mother, no father.

"Crap!"

Eli walked out, "who is it?"

"My mom! If she sees you she'll freak!"

"I'll be in your room, just make sure she doesn't go in there."

Eli kissed her cheek and ran upstairs. With that the front door unlocked and Clare's mother walked in.

"Hey mom…" Clare tried to fake a smile.

"Oh, uh Clare…" Her mother looked around awkwardly, " didn't think you'd be awake."


	6. Chapter 6

**NFA: 'Kay, getting back into writing. Yay :)**

**

* * *

**"I just recently woke up. Where were you? And, where's dad?" Clare said a little too quickly.

"Oh well, I was at a friend's place. We were hanging out and drinking so I stayed the night. I suppose your father is still at work. I remember him saying something about going there all night."

"Oh, uh okay, well I made enough breakfast for two, want some?"

"Oh yes, that smells amazing."

The two of them walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two plates filled with food.

"Um, I am going to eat in my room; I have some things to do, okay?"

"Okay, just don't make a mess," her mom smiled a smile the seemed to hide something.

Clare walked up the stairs and opened the door to nothing. She couldn't see Eli anywhere, "Eli? It's Clare," she made sure to whisper.

Eli got out of the closet and hugged Clare once she put down the plate. They hugged as if it had been forever, when it reality it was probably because Eli was in hiding.

"So, as much as I love hiding in your room, only getting food when you sneak it in, am I going to be able to get out of here?"

"I am sure," Clare laughed, "at some point."

They ate the breakfast while looking on Clare's laptop at funny posts. Clare brought the now empty plate down to clean. She walked down the stairs as if she didn't want to be caught. Suddenly a phone rang; it was the default cell ring, so Clare thought it was her. She freaked out, and then realized that it had been answered. _Mine is in my pocket, so how could it have been mine? _She thought. A second later she overheard, "hello?"

"Oh hey, you feeling better baby?"

"Mhmm, I think I can make it. Love you, bye."

_Excuse me? _Clare thought, _you never call dad baby, w-why?_

Clare couldn't even make it the rest of the way to the kitchen, not if there was a chance she'd see her mother. To Clare, that didn't sound right anymore; her mother lost that title as soon as she said, "Baby." Clare put the plate down quietly so her mother couldn't hear her, and ran upstairs, burst open her bedroom's door and ran right into Eli's arms. She started crying almost as soon as her arms reached him. Eli knew to just let her stay there for a while before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"My… my mother!" Clare was disgusted.

"What did she do? Not to sound like I am not talking this seriously but you're going to have to tell me more."

"She, guy… UGH! I can't believe her!"

"Guy… huh?"

"I was walking down to put away the plate when her cell phone went off and she talked to the person using the work baby. She never uses it!"

"Oh my gosh, Clare you don't mean…?"

"Yes!" Clare burst out crying.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry."

They stood there just hugging for about 30 minutes. It was Clare's saddest half hour she had ever had. She started to wipe the tears, dry and wet, from her face. She decided to wash off her face in the bathroom and she walked out of her room. It was how it was when she woke up this morning, completely quiet, "mom?"

She didn't exactly want her mother to answer but she wanted to know if it actually was just Eli and herself again. No answer. Clare walked down the stairs to see if her mother just didn't hear her. Nobody there.

"Eli!" Clare called from downstairs, "you can come down."

Eli walked down the stairs cautiously, just in case. Seeing for himself that there was in fact nobody he gave Clare a kiss on the cheek, "Did she leave a note?"

"I am not sure, let's check."

Within a few minutes they found a note saying "Had an errand to do, don't forget to clean up. Love, mom."

"This doesn't even tell me when she'll be back. Wow, she sucks at cheating," Clare joked, but only because she was still scared and nervous.

They both chuckled nervously and walked into the living room. Flipping on the TV Clare grabbed a blanket because it was still a little cold.  
"There's never anything good on anymore."

"Then let me take you out. Maybe some ice cream?"

"You know my weakness," Clare smiled, kissed him and got up.

They drove to the local ice cream parlor, as it was a bit of a long walk. Ordering their ice cream was a laugh fest, with Eli trying to guess Clare's favourite flavour. They decided to sit on one of the benches they had outside since, though it was cold, it was beautiful out.

"So, school tomorrow should be interesting."

"Huh?" Eli had to think for a minute, "oh right. Meghan."

"You can't avoid her forever. Neither can I. In fact she'll probably be in our English."

"I know I can't, but if it is going to be like 'The Dot Incident' I'd rather I could."

Clare looked around; she liked people watching when she was sad. Nothing really interesting at the moment, to her eyes now the only interesting person was right in front of her.

"Oh shit. Speak of the devil."

Clare turned around, " and he shall appear. Or in this case, she."

"Oh hey guys! Imagine running into you two. Sorry to had to leave so early Clare, Eli and I had sooo much fun," Meghan sat down between them.

"Hey Meghan," Clare said with an unhappy tone.

"Hey," Eli wasn't sounding too happy himself.

"So I am like, so excited for tomorrow! First day at Degrassi! I can't wait to see you guys every day," She put her arm around Eli, but not Clare.

"Yeah, exciting," the two said.

There was a moment of silence and then Clare spike up, "well sorry to leave so soon, but Eli and I have some work to do. See you tomorrow."  
"Aweh, sucks, bye guys!" She blew a kiss in their general direction, but they all knew who it was meant for.

Arriving at Eli's car he spoke, "Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem. I didn't really enjoy the arm around you."

"I know hun, I'm sorry," he kissed her.

"I know you are. I don't put you at fault. It seemed we must part though. It's already 5 o'clock so I should be having dinner soon and my parents will flip."

Eli drove her home, gave her a kiss and drove off. Clare walked into her house to her parents fighting. She didn't even say hi, just ran upstairs to wait for Eli to get on. She could hear them from her room so she tried drowning them out. It didn't work, then Eli got on. _At least I have a distraction now,_ she thought. She started messaging him. They had been talking for hours and she still hear her parents telling at each other. Slowly the voices faded from her ears, and the screen slowly darkened till she was fast asleep.

* * *

**The bit with Meghan was originally going to be something else... Maybe it'll come up later ;)**


End file.
